Undertale: Change
by seanc99
Summary: Warning! This story has spoilers from the entire game! After a run that leaves you in bloody hands you decide to reset the world. However.. something is different this time, in fact nearly everything is different. Will your new life here change you as well?
1. An ending

"Ever since the beginning you never really trusted anyone.. have you? After all, I might have acted the same if I was on the surface. Being betrayed by a megalomaniac flower, being in a place where no one undersans you, and some people wanting to kill you **right where you stand**. I do have to give you credit after all you have come farther then most even if you're a.. **Dirty Brother Killer**."

 ***He leaves and drops** _ **the**_ **long red scarf.***

The scarf yearns to be picked up. Feeling a deep pain of regret, _they_ comply and started to put on the warm fuzzy scarf. Due to the dramatic size differences, the scarf dragged on the ground as _they_ went. As _they_ reach the end of judgement hall in all of its glory, _they_ felt DETERMINATION to do.. something? That was when a familiar yet faint voice was heard. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU HUMAN, I KNEW YOU COULD BE GOOD IF YOU TRIED!". The presence of DETERMINATION in _them_ was even stronger than ever before but.. DETERMINATION to do what? Give Asgore _their_ soul so that the monsters could cross the border and lay waste to all humans? Is that what this world needs? No there was a better way, _they_ will do things the right way this time.

 _Frisk_ restarted the world.

As Sans watched the 'kid' reset the world a tear seeps from his eye socket, people CAN change. "I'll see ya home soon pap".


	2. After the reset

**Note from Sean: This is a sequel to the original 'Change' also found in the last chapter and will contain spoilers from the entire game, I'm not joking the **entire** game . **I also changed how this story will be told, instead of using "Their, They're, They, etc." Like I did last time. I will be using "You, Your, Yourself, etc."to describe Frisk's actions.** You will learn why as the story progresses.**

You found yourself falling once again, but this time you decide to fall on your rear rather than your face. As you recover from the fall, you observe your surroundings to find Flowey watching you in the bed of yellow flowers. "What is he doing here?" You thought to yourself, "Isn't he supposed to be waiting on the patch of grass in the next room?".

"Well look who it is! Ms. GoodForNothing, what a pleasant surprise!" Smiled the demonic-faced flower.

You run, none of this was making sense, was everything after the reset changed? How? You run out of the room and keep running, running as fast as you can. You went into the room where Flowey should've been and kept running. As you ran you felt a rumble in the earth, you look down to find yourself standing on the grass. Thorns pop out of the ground and grab your legs, the sharp thorns twist around your legs lacerating them. You scream in agony as the blood pours,

"Toriel! Sans! Papyrus! Undyne! Alphys! Anyone help!"

A shaded figure walked into the room with a familiar friendly voice.

"Oh, where did you wonder off this time chi- oh dear God!"

Everything turned black and white, Toriel's magic filled the air, seeing such a magnificent sight fills you with determination.. but not for long.

"I will not lose another child! Not again!" She screams while blasting the thorns with her magic.

You try to get up and run to Toriel's side, but your legs give in, you begin to crawl. Never before have you felt so helpless, is this the pain you put onto others?

"Sans, where are you?" Toriel whispered to herself.

After being out blasted, the thorns and other vegetation retreated back into the previous room. You both take a deep sigh of relief, Toriel picks you up and observes your wounds. Your legs are drenched in blood, Toriel's beautiful white dress has seen better days. She begins to heal your legs, but as great as magic is, it can still be a uncomfortable process. You couldn't help but groan at the pain.

"It's all over now child, just tell me where it hurts."

You begin to cry, not because of the pain, but at the thought of killing someone like Toriel. Someone who can take care of someone so deeply is something rare in this needy world.

"Don't cry little one, let's go home and find Sans"

Toriel didn't even take 3 steps before Sans walked into the room with nicecream. Behind Sans was a kid who looked exactly like you, they appear to be confused at the sight of you, but at the same time they seem to welcome you.

"Tory what did I miss, we went to go get some-" Sans then noticed the child in her arms, the blood on her dress, and the tears in Toriel's eyes. He then embraces her,

"A-are you hurt Tory?!" with tears on his cheek. Toriel brought Sans closer to her and mumbled,

"N-no, I-I just thought.. we were gonna lose a-another one" Sans wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Of course not, we won't let that happen ever again, l-let's go home. Do you want me to hold the kid"

"If you want, j-just be careful" she said while handing you to Sans.

As Sans walked you home, they offered to give you their nicecream. You refuse, after all seeing what had just happened made you feel like you did not deserve it, after all you killed the person that saved you. They decide to shove the nicecream in your mouth, everyone giggles at the face you make. Seeing an opportunity, you decided to make the pun.

"How very ice of you." You replied with a smile.

Everyone giggled at your pun, except Sans. You looked at Sans for some sort of reaction, after all he is the king of puns. He looks down at you with a firey blue eye, but he makes his eye normal again and looks at Toriel.

"We're going to take a shortcut, we will see you at the house soon" He mentioned as he walks away.

"But Sans home is just in the next room.." said the baffled Toriel.

Sans just waves his boney hand as he takes you to his 'shortcut', he looks down at you again with empty eyes.

As you left the room, everything turned black, it seems this 'shortcut' is just a empty room. Sans tosses you on the ground, like a piece of trash, and begins to float.

"You better start talking about why your here and why I shouldn't kill you right now." Sans urged with his one blue eye.

You tell Sans you do not know why you are there. As you explain this you attempt to get off the ground, your legs feel like they are made out of jelly. Sans picked you up with his magic and threw you against the wall.

"Don't get up" he ordered, "Tell me what happened before you got on **MY** timeline, Chara."

The name seemed familiar to you, but you couldn't recall anyone with that name.

Still struggling after being thrown around, you claimed that you didn't know anyone named 'Chara' and that your real name is Frisk.

You are now completely surrounded by blasters and bones, although your view is obstructed you noticed Sans has two lit up eyes. One blue, one orange.

"Explain what happened in your timeline, or you're going to have a bad time whoever you are".

As you started to explain your timeline and how it started, a voice can be heard.

"SAAAAAAANS THE HUMAN IS HURTING AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY" Judging by the scream it sounds like Papyrus.

"If you move a single inch Chara I will personally eat your soul, or is it soul **s** murderer.

Sans leaves in a hurry, and leaves the room with his lit up eyes.

"What kind of world is this?" you thought to yourself, "What do I do next".

As you contemplate this, your arm lifts ups involuntarily, you struggle in trying to regain control of your arm. Your arm is forced in on yourself, you hear a loud crack as your arm snaps like a twig. The pain was too much for you, your vision goes blurry, you faint.

**Note from Sean: In case you haven't noticed, I used **"Their, They're, They, etc." to describe the other Frisk's actions, "You, Your, Yourself, etc." is used to describe the Frisk from the last installment.** Hope you enjoyed reading! More coming soon.**

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze


	3. It begins

Note from Sean:

Sorry for being late! I decided this time around to put a little more attention into it compared to last time.

(Also I finally learned how to use horizontal lines so this looks a lot better.)

So please enjoy this longer installment of "Change".

This story has spoilers from the entire game, go play it if you haven't.

* * *

You wake up lying down on a cool surface, and a light dangles from above. You look down at yourself, you are on a metal table with leather restraints, you are even wearing a medical gown. You struggle and try to break free but to no avail, you are not going to be breaking free anytime soon especially with a broken arm. The room you are in looks like a operating room, white tiles, surgical equipment on the side. There is also a huge metal door with a metal window, it can probably be opened from the other side. As you try to contemplate how you got here, two voices can be heard, its hard to hear but you manage to make out what they say.

"S-so Toriel found them being groped by thorns, Did she use her magic?" Sounds like a soft female voice.

"She did, she stopped the bleeding and the obvious injuries." You think it is Sans.

"Then I don't understand, how did their arm broke, and why did Toriel's magic at least not help a little with the healing process.." The voice seems confused

"I don't know, we took them to you after we found them." Sans said in a hesitant voice.

Why is Sans lying to whoever is out there? Also he just kicked your ass and was about to kill you, why bring you to a place that seems like a hospital.

"Now what about our kid? You haven't said much about them." Sans continued.

"Although we have done X-rays, and other test, they seem to be perfectly fine."

"Fine?! You mean to tell me that after our kid collapsed on the ground and was in agonizing pain, and there's nothing wrong with her." Sans said mockingly.

"W-well I have a theory as to why, and I'm about to do the tests right now."

"Oh yes because we all know how well your 'theories' and 'tests' end up."

"SANS I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE NOT LIKE THIS." Mentioned the all-great Papyrus.

A deep sigh can be heard, "Look Alphys I'm sorry, but I don't want this to be something you will regret and we would have to live with" Sans said with a shaky voice.

Before Alphys could reply, Papyrus took charge "THERE, THERE BROTHER. WE WILL RETURN ALPHYS AFTER SOME LUNCH."

You hear a pair of footsteps walking away, Alphys mumbled something but you could not hear what she had to say. You hear the large metal door starting to open, Alphys comes into the room. She is carrying a paper stack full of notes, a cup of hot instant noodles, and a pen. You say, "Hello" to her.

She screams, noodles fly, her arms flail around, papers are filling the air, and she slips on the pile of noodles.

"O-oh hi there!" She begins to pick herself and her papers and puts them on a nearby table, "So how are you feeling?"

You tell her that you feel ok, besides the fact that your arm snapped like a twig and you're in a place that you don't even recognize.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry about that, one moment" She pushes a button on the table, "I'm just going to take y-your heartbeat now."

You ask her why she was so surprised when you said "Hello" when she came in.

"W-well I gave you something for the pain, usually it makes humans sleep for hours, but you have only been out for maybe ten minutes?" noted the scientist.

While she is contemplating why the medicine did not produce the side-effect, Mettaton enters the room in its box form.

"You called?" Asked the robot in its technological voice.

"I did," acknowledged Alphys "please write down everything the human says."

"Yes mam'" Mettaton obeys and gets a piece of paper and a pen.

"Now what is your name?" Asserting her attention to you.

You tell her that your name is Frisk, you also ask why you are in restraints.

She studies you, "W-we want to make sure we can trust you, now what happened before you reset the world and how many times have you reset in total?", inquired the lizard.

You started to feel a mixture of emotions, a little bit of fear, regret, and oddly relief. This is your chance to expose your sins and perhaps redeem them, but will you take the risk of saying something that may make people hate you? You decide to tell the truth, after all you deserve death, especially after killing innocent people. You decided to start off slow and contemplate how you will unravel your sins.

You tell her that this is the first time you have ever restarted the world. You start to feel ill just thinking about what happened the first time you fell down, you never want to touch a knife ever again, not even a fake one. Thankfully Alphys noticed your discomfort and started to take off the head restraint.

"Do you need some water? You must be thirsty, especially after.." She glances at your legs, "I will be right back."

While waiting for Alphys to return you stretch your neck around, you already start to feel better. You look at Mettaton, looking at you patiently waiting for you to say something. You decide to have some fun, after all it might be your last time to ever have fun.

You ask Mettaton where its legs are.

All her lights turn from yellow to red, "Legs? Why need legs when you have arms like these?" its arms extend and pat you on the head twice.

You give out a hearty laugh, but then frown. Does Mettaton even have its other form? Or did events change to the point her other form doesn't even exist.

Alphys came back with a bottle of water, helps you drink it, and puts it on the table.

"I-if you need anymore just let me know." She smiles, "Ok so you have only restarted the world once, what happened before you reset the world?"

You tell her that you don't remember anything before falling in a hole, but you do remember getting up on a patch of yellow flowers. Then you explain all the basics, like the Flowey encounter and the greeting from Toriel. You explained how Toriel always wanted to look after a kid when you got there, the house had shoes and clothes for all sizes and ages. When you got to the part with the fight against Toriel, you meant to spare her, you really did.

You begin to break down, you still remember how your little toy knife cut through the goat like chunky butter.

As you feel the slight burn from the tears in your eyes, you tell Alphys that when you tried to spare her but something inside of you changed. Something took over, vengeance, hatred? No, just a desire to kill and show no mercy. After killing Toriel you do not remember much, except killing those who got in your way. You remember every slash, stab, and every HP you took from them. When you killed Papyrus, his head fell down and you could still feel him believe in you.

You were crying a river, that feeling after you killed Papyrus, although horrible, it is what made you gain control of yourself again. You look at Alphys, who is even whiter than Napstablook, sitting next to you petrified.

You tell her that after Papyrus, you never killed anything else after that, even so the confrontation with Sans was less than welcoming. After seeing Sans you decided to do the right option, not give your soul to Asgore to destroy all other life on the surface, but to reset and try again.

"Then that's when the vines attacked you.." Alphys continued. You nod, but also mention that you saw Flowey in the patch of yellow flowers before you were assaulted.

"I-I'm going to go get Sans and discuss with him about our next move, 'Frisk' I will do whatever it takes so nothing like that will ever happen to you." She promises.

As she leaves you remembered something you had to do, you ask Alphys to stop. She looks back at you with a puzzled face, "Yes?".

You mention that when she talked to Sans in the hallway he was lying. After being attacked by the vines and healed by Toriel, Sans took you to what he called a shortcut which was just like being inside a box but everything was black. Sans then tried to kill you, and believed you were someone named "Chara". He then left you after his brother called for him, something about 'the kid is hurting'. After he left, your arm lifted up and no matter how much you tried to fight it your arm snapped."

Alphys started to panic, "Mettaton I need 200cc's of determination!". Mettaton rushes out of the door, its quite a site to see a box moving so fast. Alphys took out her cell phone and made a call.

You began to ask Alphys what was happening, but you were interrupted by her yelling at the person in the call.

"You better get Sans and yourself back here right now! The kid is about to turn into one of.." before she could finish her sentence the brothers took a shortcut into the room.

The brothers immediately looked at you with their glowing eyes, they seem to be looking for something. Papyrus found what he was looking for, and his eyes were fixed onto yours. He fell to his knees and sobbed, "OH GOD.. SANS IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS."

You felt something inside of you change, like you lost something very important.

Sans is visibly shaking, "K-kid this is going to hurt, but I will be here for you, ok pal?"

Alphys is steaming mad, "You know that all of this could've been avoided if you didn't try to kill them."

Sans looked at Alphys in a daze, "What? I never tried to kill them-"

Thats when it all started, the pain, it felt like someone was twisting your innards into a knot. Like your own body was completely rejecting itself, you give a blood gurgling howl.

The brothers come closer and try to and comfort you, it seems that they understand the pain you're going through. However, what they were not expecting is engulfed in a purple fire. The brothers backed off and started to extinguish themselves. You have been concentrating so much on the brothers that you didn't even realize that you were on fire. The fire didn't hurt, if anything it was relaxing to see the light purple flames around you. What was hurting you was the sight of your body melting, your skin and insides were seeping out of your body and flopping on the floor.

Alphys, now hiding under a table, watches in horror and disbelief. "Oh no.. why did I let this happen again!"

* * *

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze (This cover image will change soon because my friend is making me one)

Next Installement: 3/22/16 or sooner.

(Most likely sooner)


	4. It Ends (?)

Oh boy it's already the 22nd?! Sorry I wanted to publish this sooner but the evil forces of school got in my way.

Also thank you for the amazing feedback! It really helps knowing that someone is reading :)

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

You cannot believe it, is the pain finally over? You opened your eyes doubtfully. The light above you seems to be completely covered in a black ash, the light bulb itself appears to have shattered. You try to get up from the metal table, it seems the restraints have burned away, but something feels odd about the way you move. After sitting up on the table you look down at your legs, you see nothing but bones! You feel a rush of realization, your arms are bones, your chest is ribs, you've turned into a skeleton. The operating room was an absolute mess, everything is covered in ash, on the floor, and broken. However you noticed something blue in a in the corner of the room, you decide to go take a closer look at it. You stand up to find that you were standing in a puddle of your own flesh that melted away, you wanted to vomit but then you realized you can't. As you moved you noticed the awkwardness it is to walk as a skeleton, feeling the bones move without any tissue is odd to say the least.

You inspect the blue item and lift it up, it's a burnt blue coat made for the winter with a t-shirt already in it. "Wait.." you speculated. You look under the coat, there lies a pile of dust, burnt pink fluffy slippers, and a pair of shorts. You stood up swiftly and stared at the pile of dust, your breath becomes shallower. You run underneath the table Alphys was hiding under. A pair of cracked glasses, a blackish lab coat, and yet another pile of dust. "No..!" You hoped. You heard something behind you go, "Nyeh heh heh..."

You zip to the source of the voice to find a Papyrus's skull on top of another pile of dust. You pick up the skull with your arm that is not broken and try to wipe the ash from its face. The skull looks at you with blank eyes, then hops out of your hand and bites your face. You pry the skull away from your face and threw it back into the pile of dust where you found it. "MURDERER" claimed the voice of Papyrus, "YOUR KIND NEVER CHANGES!" It disappeared into dust before you had a chance to reply.

You ran for the metal door and attempted to pull it open, but it was too heavy for you to open. You try once more, but a horrible chilling sensation crawled through your spine stopping you. You turn around and find Sans not even an inch away from your face, his left eye orange his right blue. "Trying to run away? Figures for a despicable creature such as yourself, Chara."

Sans picks you up from the neck and summons a bone onto his hands. You attempt to squirm away from his grasp, but he is simply too strong. "I got a bone to pick in you." he started to laugh maniacally. Sans raises the bone higher and stabs through your forehead easily piercing two holes into your skull. You gave a deafening scream as the pain rolls in.

The world started to fade from your sight, then a feeling of descent. That was when you felt something reaching out for you, "C'mon buddy you gotta wake up". You lift your arm towards the voice as high as you can. You feel something grab your arm and lifts you up to oblivion.

You wake up abruptly with your hands over the spot you were stabbed, yet there was no hole but all you feel is bone. You observe your surroundings, you seem to be in Toriel's house in one of her bedrooms. Next to you was Sans asleep on a chair next to the bed you were resting on. You decide to get his attention, you say "Hello" to him.

Sans eyes darted open, "What the -" he couldn't finish his sentence before breaking the chair and falling on the floor. After getting up he looks to you with his blue eye lit, and moves towards you to embrace the new skeleton.

You remember the dust under the blue coat, you are filled with.. something? Whatever you felt change was not determination, but then again what did determination feel like? You hug Sans with tears in your eyes, you are so happy that he is alive.

Sans feels the dampness from your tears on his shoulder, he looks at you and wipes the tears from your eyes. "Why are you crying kid? It's not everyday that you wake up **tibia** skeleton!" Punned Sans.

You simply replied with a "heh". You are glad to see Sans back to his normal state but that dream, or illusion, left you with a deep feeling of fear. A feeling so deep you don't feel it, but it's there looking at you, waiting to strike once more.

"You look like you have seen a ghost kid, what's up?" Sans asked.

You said that you just had a bad dream. However, deep down you knew that seeing the same Sans again was troubling to say the least, but you felt an odd commitment to keep it to yourself for some strange reason.

Sans gave a look of doubt, and pressed harder. "I used to keep a lot of things to myself," he noted, "but I learned that keeping secrets from your friends can get you in a bad time. Faces say a lot y'know, and yours is telling me that 'dream' is troubling you. So let's try this again bud, what's up?"

Before you could reply the door creaks open and Papyrus peeks in. He notices that you are awake and begins to speak to Sans in a strange language with both vocal and sign language.

"✋㈐7 ✋❄ ✌❄ ✌✟ ✌ ㈇8?" Papyrus seemed worried.

"✋❄ ㈐3✋ ❄ ✌✟ ㈇6 ㈐7 ❄ ✌ ✌✟ ✌ ㈇8, ✋ ㈐7❄✋ ✌✟ ✌ ❄ ㈐3 ❄ ✌㈐7㈴8 ❄ ㈐3 ✌㈇6 ✞❄." Sans hesitated.

"㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✋'㈐3 ❄ ㈐7✞ ✋'㈐3 ✌㈇8✡ ✌❄ ✟ ㈐3✌✡ ✌◘◘ ✠❄. ✌❄ ✋ ✋❄'㈐7 ✞ ✌❄ ㈇6 ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ❄ ✋㈐7? " Papyrus seems stressed.

Sans eye blazed blue, " ✞ ✌❄ ✞ ㈇8 ✟ ㈇8 ㈐7✞㈇7 ✌ ❄ ✋ !"

Papyrus hugged Sans, " ✞㈐7❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ◘ ◘✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌❄❄ ✌❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇7✌✞㈐7✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7✌ ㈐7."

"✋-✋ ㈴8 . . ❄ ㈐3 ✋ ✋㈐7 ✞◘ ✌❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ." Sans appears to be shaking.

Papyrus pats Sans on head and leaves, before closing the door he waves at you. You wave back with a smile, even though you have no idea what they were talking about.

"H-hey kid," Sans focuses his attention at you, "let's keep what you just saw between us ok? Now let's try this again, what's up?"

Although you had a lot of questions, you knew you were in no place to ask any of them. "After all," You thought to yourself, "I deserve whatever happens next.", "I killed them, I don't deserve anything."

"Hey kid I know that you killed some people in the last reset" your heart sinks, "but if you couldn't control yourself then don't blame yourself. We will find whatever or whoever did this to you, I promise."

Now that was amazing, Sans giving a promise to anyone really means something, you feel safe for once. With your new found security you tell Sans what you saw.

Sans looks extremely disturbed when you mention the Sans with a orange eye, he even looks down at the ground with the "no-eye" look. In a bold move you ask Sans if he has an orange eye.

He simply chuckled, "I wish I did so Papyrus can stop nagging me about not having another eye that can be lit."

"Anyway bud what you saw was half true." Sans clarified "In case you haven't noticed you turned into a monster due to extreme exposure to magic, remember that shortcut you said the other Sans took you to?"

You nod.

"That is a room in the void, a place between different realities and their timelines, the rooms have more magic flowing in them than normal. It's a great place for monsters to go since we are all made of magic, but it is very dangerous for humans to go into those places because they are not made out of magic like us monsters are." Sans lectured.

"After being exposed, your human part of your body began to melt because it couldn't handle the magic. So you went through a transformation, a transformation very few people actually survive through.." For a moment, and a moment only, he remembered something sad but then looked at his watch. "Hey kid it's nearly 2 AM, we can talk later. Besides we got lots of work to do in the morning."

You agreed, after all you were pretty tired, but you asked Sans what kind of work they have to do in the morning. Not to your surprise, Sans was already laying on the floor sleeping. You didn't want to bother him anymore, after all he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. You close your eyes.

* * *

Note: Due to the website not being able to recognize some characters, the odd language used between Papyrus and Sans is impossible to translate.

If you'd like, send me a PM and I can tell you what they say. If you want to experience the story like you (in the story) then do not ask for a translation.

The translations will have clues about what may or may not happen in the future.

(PLEASE! Do not spoil this for other readers and do not put the translations in reviews)

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze (This cover image will change soon because my friend is making me one)

Next Installement: 3/27/16 or sooner.

(Most likely sooner now that I'm on spring break!)


	5. New Home

I can't tell what's worse..

The fact that I was done with this part two days before the deadline I set myself..

Or the fact it took me two (nearly three!) days to realize I didn't even upload it..

MY BAD, but I'll make it up for you guys, two days from now I will have a bigger update than normal.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

You dared not to open your eyes, what are you going to wake up to this time? A burnt room with piles of dust, or perhaps just the orange-eyed Sans so he could kill you again. After some time you open your eyes and prepared for the worst, but to only find the bedroom you fell asleep in. Still suspicious of your surroundings, you get up from the bed and look at a nearby mirror. You're wearing a pair of pajamas and had a cast over your broken arm. Your pajamas consisted of an undershirt that has the words "Cool Kid" and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms, it creates static electricity as it rubs against the carpet. Both articles of clothing were a little big on you, but at least you have clothes.

"HUMAN YOU ARE NOW REQUIRED TO GET UP!" called Papyrus, "WE HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO WITH OUR NEW GUEST!"

A child's laughter and footsteps follows, and someone starts to open your door but they seem to be having trouble. You open the door for them and see the kid you met after being attacked by Flowey. You greet them with a nice smile and say, "Hello".

They seemed confused and they ask, "Who are you?"

At first you felt insulted because they did not remember you, then you realized the last time they saw you were human. You tell them that you were the kid that they stuffed some nicecream in your mouth.

Their eyes widen, "S-so.. What happened to you?"

"OH THERE YOU ARE PESKY HUMA- OH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE UP YET TINY ONE!" Papyrus cheered. He looks around your room looking for something.

"HMM, WHERE IS SANS TINY ONE?" Papyrus inquired.

You tell him that you do not know, he fell asleep in your room but was not there when you woke up.

"That's because he is making us breakfast this morning!" Toriel happily mentions behind you.

"SANS MAKING BREAKFAST? IS HE FEELING OK?" wondered Papyrus.

"I bet he's feeling.."

"TORI-"

"Eggcelent!" Toriel punned.

They ran off laughing into the dining room, Papyrus was not far behind yelling "AAAGH, I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

You were alone and felt uncomfortable, seeing people living like this is a completely new concept for you. "Hell" you thought to yourself, "I'd be lucky for someone just to say 'Hello' to me where I lived, could I even imagine my mother- Nah, it doesn't matter anymore I might not even see my home again. I'm fine with that."

"SLOW TINY ONE! DO YOU WANT TO MISS YOUR BREAKFAST?" Called Papyrus.

You go into the dining room which is next to the warm fireplace and Toriel's bookcase. The table was filled with eggs, some hot dogs or maybe hot cats, and ketchup. Although the table was made to cater four people, it appears they have made space for you next to your human self. As you get seated they all seem to be torturing poor Papyrus with puns, a mixture of laughter and a little bit of hatred fills the air. Toriel fixes your plate with a little bit of each food, you thank her and she smiles.

After eating a piece of hot dog, Sans looks at you, "So how did ya sleep bud?"

You and the human replied, "Pretty good!" You both looked at each other and blushed.

"HMM, HAVING MULTIPLE FRISKS IS CONFUSING." Pointed out Papyrus.

"It can be a little troublesome." nodded Toriel.

"Hey bonehead" Sans focuses his attention to you, "now that you're a monster, maybe you want to change your name? After all we got to celebrate the new side of you."

You thought about it, it would be nice to be called something else. After all what was the point keeping the name 'Frisk' anyway? A name given by people who couldn't give a shit about you, they probably don't even know you're gone! What gives them the right to-

"Umm kid," interrupted Sans, "any reason why you're purple right now?"

You began to ask Sans what he means, but you realized your powers were activated leaving you with a purple fire in your eyes. You calm down and apologize saying that you remembered something from the surface. At the same time you agreed, a name change is a good idea but you have no idea what you will name yourself.

For a while everyone was thinking, some people whispered different names to themselves, at one point Toriel opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

Papyrus stood straight up and yelled "I GOT IT!". Unfortunately his sudden movement was knocking the table over and is about to crush you and your twin. You hear a collection of gasps and plates falling on the ground shattering. With a sudden rush of a feeling you never felt before, you quickly protected Frisk and closed your eyes. You were prepared for an heavy impact, but only felt a tiny poke. You open your eyes to find a purple tinted, but transparent bubble stopping the table from falling on top of both of you. The table was then picked up with a shade of blue, and put where it was supposed to be.

"My children are you alright?!" Panicked Toriel. She lends out a hand to help the two of you up, however the barrier you have created repels her hand away. Meanwhile Papyrus thought he had injured his friends and was crying, Sans on the other hand was watching speechless with eye glowing.

You attempt to get rid of the bubble by touching it, hitting it, and trying to use your powers. Despite your efforts nothing happened, but your counterpart appears to be freaking out at the sight of being inside a glowing blob. Although your initial reaction was to start panicking as well, you calmed yourself and deactivated your powers. The bubble creates a comical "pop" sound and disappears into nothingness. You get up and help them to their feet, you ask if they're ok.

Everything turns black and white, you see a familiar figure in front of you with a look you could never forget. You ask them what they're doing, but they fade away into nothingness before you could finish. A feeling of impending doom fell upon you, you could feel sweat running down your skull.

"My child watch out!" Toriel warns.

It was too late, your clone faded in and punched you square between the eyes. You take 17 damage. Yet again, you could hear another collection of gasps.

Color returns to the world, your 'friend' is being carried off by a blue magical bond. Sans is extremely pissed off, "That's enough kid."

Although the hit took you by surprise, you shook off the pain quickly. Toriel gets on her knees and begins to heal you. "A-are you ok?" She whispers.

You nodded, although deep down you were not, why did they attack you? You glance at Papyrus to see his reaction, he is looking at the ground covering his eyes. You maneuver around the broken plates and tug on his scarf that you can barely reach. He looks down at you and puts his hands at his side, his left eye glows orange. He pats your head softly.

You tell him that want to know what name he had in mind.

He was confused at first but then remembered what you were talking about, "HOW ABOUT THE NAME ARIAL?" he asked.

That name seemed somewhat familiar to you, at the same time it really suited you. You repeated the name in your head, the more you thought about the more you loved it. You tell Papyrus that was a wonderful name and you decided to use it. Papyrus was ecstatic that you liked the name.

As Papyrus spoke his eyes returned to normal, "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS THE BEST NAMES!" claimed Papyrus.

During your conversation with Papyrus, Sans and Toriel have been talking together but you did not pay enough attention to know what they were talking about. They both walked into the front room, the kid who is having some sort of tantrum and is still being held by Sans's magic.

"GO WITH TORIEL ARIAL, I HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS." He grabs a broom from the kitchen.

You go into the front room to meet with Toriel, Sans and the kid are nowhere to be found. Toriel looks at you and smiles.

"We need to go to Snowdin to get you some more appropriate clothes." She noted.

You ask her what had just happened in the dining room, and what happened to them.

She grabs your hand, "Let's talk about it on our way to Snowdin."

You both walk down the stairs for the underground passage.

* * *

Once again sorry for my idiocy.

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze (My friend likes being slow)

Next Bigger-Than-Normal Installment: 3/31/16


	6. The True Awakening

Here it is as promised!

The Bigger-Than-Normal chapter!

Two thousand, three hundred and thirty-nine words long.

Also thank you for the amazing amount of support so far! We've reached over 1,000 views!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

You forgotten how eerie the tunnels under Toriel's house were, every footstep you take creates an ominous echo. Occasionally a draft would go by, however it doesn't bother you due to your new physical condition. Toriel, who is still holding your hand, is leading you through the tunnels. You start to ask her once again what happened with your twin.

Toriel gives a deep sigh, it seems like she does not want to talk about it but she talks anyway, "They're the 7th child to have fallen down here, although they're quite a handful at times, they like it down here. When we told them how to escape the Underground, they decided not to leave. So Sans and I decided to take care of the child. Although they are very nice, we've noticed that certain things can make them go a little.. angry. We have no idea why but it happens once in a blue moon." she shrugs.

You both reached the end of the tunnel, you noticed that the metal door had some sort of magical seal on it. The floor near the door was flashing orange and red but in the shape of fire. Toriel stopped about twenty feet away from the door and let go of your hand.

"Please wait here, I need to open the door." She instructed.

Moving closer to the door, Toriel uses some sort of fire-based spell and the seal disappears. Once again she grabs your hand and opens the door, you enter Snowdin Forrest. You continue down the snowy path; and hear the door from behind you closing by itself, the seal also reappears. You ask Toriel why the door had a seal on it.

"There are multiple reasons," She explained, "some monsters who want to kill the child for their soul so they may escape. Some people want to escape with the help of Asgore, some people want to escape alone, then theres Undyne. I do not know if you already know but Undyne broke the Royal Guard away from Asgore's control. She convinced the entire faction to go against Asgore's rule, their plan now is to kill any human possible until they have at least three souls. Three souls will shatter the barrier. After the barrier is destroyed they plan on attacking a settlement to gain even more souls, with more souls they could exile all humans to the underground and create another barrier. The frightening part is that they are gaining more members now.."

Toriel's eyes darted open, "My apologies, I should not be telling you something so grim to a child."

You tell her that you felt a lot better now that you know what is going on this world, after all you've been in the dark the entire time you've been here. However you were confused, why would Undyne turn back on Asgore when she was loyal to him? You ask Toriel that question.

"No one fully understands what is going through Undyne's head right now, but the most feasible possibility is she learned something about Asgore that she did not like but-." Toriel was interrupted by a magical spear hitting the ground a few feet in front of her.

Further down the trail three figures appeared, as they came closer you easily recognized them. Undyne in her full armor, RG 01, and RG 02.

"Your highness," Undyne bowed, "how dare you break our agreement! You know what the consequence is!"

"Don't you dare threaten me captain! We have broken no agreements." snarled Toriel.

Undyne points her magic spear towards you, "No humans are allowed to exit the RUINS!"

You tell Undyne that you are not human, at least not anymore.

"Doesn't matter! You were a human and that's all that matters, heathen swine!" Undyne proudly said.

You feel a near-euphoric feeling of hate, never before have you had felt this good hating something. Your powers turn on instantly, you feel the powerful purple glow in your eyes. "What the hell did you just call me sushi?!"

You feel like you have lost control of yourself, you are now just a spectator in the hands of the unknown.

"Oh that's it! **Kill them!** " Undyne ordered.

Everything around you fades into black and white. You release a shockwave forcing the attackers on the ground, Toriel is trying to tell you something but you could not hear what she had to say. The atmosphere around you changes, you feel incredibly powerful. You put your hands behind your back and feel your smile stretch as wide as possible, your voice goes deeper than any man you've ever heard.

"It's a snowy day outside.

Bears are hibernating,

flowers are wilting...

On days like these,

fish like you...

Should be freezing to death."

Undyne and her company are screaming, and they started running away from the scene. Something deep down in you wanted to attack them, but you managed to stop yourself before you hurt anyone. After making sure that the Royal Guard was no longer around, you attempted to calm yourself down. You slowly turn back to normal, it took you about five minutes to completely deactivate your powers. You are absolutely exhausted, as if you ran for 10 minutes without stopping. You look at Toriel, she is petrified and is trying to say something but cannot find the words. You have an urge to help Toriel, you hold her hand. As soon as you touch her hand you immediately feel the fear she is experiencing, however you are not affected by the fear. Instead you whisper to her, "It's all over now."

You don't know how, but simply holding her hand and being absolutely calm makes her fear go away. Toriel whispers to you, "L-let's wait here for a while before we continue."

You both sit-down on a log at the side of the trail, to catch an awkward breather. As Toriel was contemplating what just happened, you hear a voice coming from the direction of the metal door you came from.

"Damn kid, and to think I was worried your powers would not activate." Sans reveals himself from behind a tree. You laugh nervously.

Sans sits next to Toriel, "Are you ok Tori?" She nods.

"My child what you just casted was a very powerful spell, although no one is hurt you managed to make Undyne run away from battle. Please for the sake of everyone, promise me you will not use that spell unless it is an emergency." Toriel pleaded.

You told Toriel that you would keep the promise, at the same time you have no idea how you did it.

"We'll talk about that later." Sans winked.

Sans and Toriel started to talk about little things, like how the other kid was doing, or if they need new plates.

But you decided to keep to yourself for a while, you were **bone-tired.** At the same time you were a little scared, you hate it when you cannot control yourself every time it happens you have a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Just like what happened in the last reset.. You stopped thinking about the last reset as soon as possible and decided to focus on the present.

"I think it's time to get to Snowdin and finish our errands, come my child." Toriel says.

"I got a better idea, I know a shortcut." He winked and lends a hand.

Although you were hesitant, you held his hand. He takes Toriel's hand as well and leads us to the shortcut to Snowdin.

You appear at the entrance of the town, although it looked like you appeared from thin air no one seems to care.

"I've to do some errands of my own, so let's meet here in 15 minutes?" Sans suggested.

"That will work! See you in a bit." Toriel blushed.

Sans waved goodbye and headed for Grillby's, at least you assume he's going there. Toriel takes your hand and goes into the shop briskly, the shopkeeper instantly reacts.

"Your majesty, I have the clothes you have requested." The bunny bows and picks up a bag from behind the counter.

"No need to be so formal!" Toriel blushed, "I'm flattered but we've both known each other for a long time."

"I'm sorry, old habits just die hard I suppose." The bunny chuckled.

Toriel takes out a black peacoat from the bag and unfolds it, she observes it with an eagle eye.

"This is some very fine work! You found this at the garbage dump?" Toriel was in disbelief.

"Well not without a little work in it, I cleaned them, resized them, and fixed the patches. To be honest it turned out a lot better than I had expected." Boasted the not-sure-if-purple-or-shaded-funny bunny.

"My child please put these on over your pajamas, I want to see if I got the size right." Toriel smiled.

She hands you a purple long sleeves turtleneck, a black peacoat, and a pair of blue jeans. As you put the clothes on, with the help of Toriel to help you with your broken arm, the shopkeeper gets a hand mirror from the back and hands it to you. Although the style didn't fully suit you, the clothes fit perfectly and you look a lot more mature than you used to. You liked the extra maturity of the outfit, perhaps you can be treated more as an adult rather than a kid. You tell the two that you liked the suit and that it fits perfectly.

"Good! I should also mention-" the bunny was distracted by screams from outside, she begins to hide behind the till. Toriel threw a bag of gold on the table and peeked outside, you hide behind Toriel.

Horns howl, trumpets blare out, panic runs through the streets, and people in heavy armor are marching up and down the streets. The marching continues for a moment, then all at once it is dead quiet.

A powerful voice booms through the town, "Snowdin! By order of the Royal Guard you are now under martial law! No one may exit their homes until given permission is given! If you are caught outside you will be put in the pit to burn!" roared Undyne.

"My god" Toriel whispered, "she has gone insane! My child, call Sans use my cellphone." She hands you her phone.

The very first number to come up in the directory is 'Sans_The_Skeleton' you hit the button to call him. Immediately after doing so you get nothing but beeps, it appears that his phone is off. You tell Toriel this.

She grunts angrily, "My child I need to go out there, if you want to follow me I will not stop you just keep your distance from me." She bends down and hugs you. Toriel leaves in a hurry and surrounds herself with fire magic, you follow her but decided not to use your powers until it is completely necessary.

The canine unit and some monsters wearing cloaks are patrolling the streets, they are forcing citizens back into their homes or tying them up to trees. Undyne is giving out orders from the main tree in front of Grillby's, RG 01 is watching her back while RG 02 is tying Sans to the tree with barbed wire. Sans has his eyes closed, but still has his goofy smile about him. With haste you made your way for the main tree, you were so focused on Sans you didn't notice the hooded figure behind you grabbing your broken arm. Everything, once again, fades to black and white.

A voice you do not recognize speaks behind your ear, "I hear you have a broken arm," he twists your already broken arm you couldn't help but yelp, "but how about no arms?" the figure laughed and continued to twist your arm.

The additional pain instantly activated your magic abilities, a rush of energy runs through your bones, you sweep your leg under his. The figure loses his balance and surrenders your broken arm, he grunts as he hits the floor. You grab him by the fur on the back of his head, he is a rabbit type monster that you have not met before, you search his mind for his worst nightmare. Apparently it is a vegetoid, so you make him imagine he is being chased by a vegetoid trying to eat him. He bolts straight off the ground and runs away from you.

You feel amazing, but at the same time you try not to feel as great as possible. What you did to the rabbit was cruel, but then again twisting a fellow broken monsters arm is cruel as well. You stay as calm as possible, maintaining control of yourself is your top priority. You observe your surrounding, some of the inhabitants are fighting back, some are hiding in their homes. You also notice that Undyne's army is losing faith and doesn't want to do their job anymore, in fact you already see greater and lesser dog abandoning the town.

Grillby has been heating up the guards with armor in an attempt to make them too hot to fight, his tactic was working until they started to use the snow on the ground to cool off. One of the guards catches him off guard and knocks him to the ground, another guard grabs a sword and is about to drive it into Grillby's head. Time slows down once again, you bolt towards Grillby and create another shockwave. The guards fly and slam against a building or a tree. You help Grillby up, although mute he seems grateful. It didn't take long for the both of you to be surrounded by the cloaked figures, you look at Grillby and nod he nods back.

To be continued..

* * *

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze

Next Installment: 4/5/16 (or sooner)


	7. Futile

Here we go!

Yet another chapter of Change!

This one is shorter than last time due to school and life.

Also we are over 10,000 words now! To be honest I didn't know I could even write 10,000 words..

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Murderers, those are the people you're looking at. Black hooded cowards who hide their identity, but not their ability for senseless murder. Snowdin, a peaceful town, now in flames. Monsters of all kinds tied up on trees to be burnt alive, ash with dust has already filled the air. Murderers, could they change? Yes, you're the living answer to that question. The cloaked fools charge at the both of you, swords, axes, and spears at the ready. You're filled with... something. You have felt this feeling before, but you cannot identify it.

Knowing that the murderers would not stop their assault without intervention, you grabbed Grillby's shoulder and created a bubble around the both of you. Grillby seems stunned at the sight of the bubble, and is not sure what to make of it. You felt a little tap on your forehead for each attacker that hits the bubble, each tap feels stronger than the last. The figures are repelled back to a safe distance, they appear to be bewildered at the sight of the bubble. You walk through the bubble, it makes a comical 'pop' sound as you move through it. You could feel their souls shiver, the group of attackers seems like they lost the will to fight and are attempting to flee.

Just like the encounter with Undyne, something deep down inside of you wanted to kill the cowards, however this time it felt stronger. You close your eyes and calm your emotions, you must stay in control, the last thing this place needs is whatever horrors you can do to the world. Once you were convinced that you had all of your feelings, and yourself in control you opened your eyes. You expected to be in front of Grillby's where the hooded figures cornered you, but you no longer feel the snow at your feet nor do you see anything. You rub your eyes and open them, you recognized this place. This is a room in the void like sans described to you, a black room in between realities and timelines. You walk around the place with your arm out so you don't bump against a wall you cannot see.

You are at the end of a long and narrow corridor, there is a faint sound of machinery and computer noises. You cautiously walk down the corridor, what if the other sans is here? Or even worse, what if he really does kill you this time? As you continued down the corridor the sounds became increasingly louder, it was foreboding to say the least. After walking for quite a while, you finally came to a turn in the hallway. Still trying to be cautious, you peek around the corner to see what lies ahead.

As you peeked you immediately noticed two things. Firstly, the path ahead was obstructed by two orbs conducting a wide laser between them. Past the laser was a laboratory filled with equipment, computers, and machines you do not recognize. Secondly you see Sans, although you are not sure which Sans you're looking at, he is working on a machine of some sort and is wearing a lab coat. You peek your head further to see another person working on a computer. You don't recognize them, they seem to be taller and wearing black clothes underneath their lab coat. You stopped peeking and considered your options, you have no idea which Sans is in the next room so if he is the orange/blue eyed Sans it would be a poor decision to get his attention. However you have a plan.

If you read Sans soul, like you did with the rabbit in Snowdin, you might be able to tell which Sans he is. You peeked out your head once again, while you were thinking Sans and the other person began to have a conversation. You hid your head to avoid detection and focused on the conversation they were having. The sound of machinery and computer made the eavesdropping extremely difficult, after a moment you realized they weren't even speaking English. Instead they were talking in that strange language Papyrus and Sans were communicating with earlier. After a couple of moments the conversation ended.

Poking out your head for the last time, you observe that both of them have gone back to their computer or machine. Your bones were rattling slightly, unlike the rabbit, you have no idea how to read a monsters soul. When you used this power in the past you didn't even have to think about it, as if it was all an instinct. You decide to try it anyway, you closed your eyes, slowly turned on you powers, and tried to connect to Sans's soul. Before you even reach his soul, you were given a shock by the laser, it appears to not like magic trespassing through it. To make matters worse an alarm was triggered, lights turn red, and a deafening sound blazes through the lab. The pair of scientist rush out of their lab and into the hallway with their powers already activated.

Now that you are closer to the tall scientist you noticed how weird he looks, his face is cracked and both of his eyes glowed red, the sight of him gives you the chills. Sans recognizes you instantly, he looks at his fellow scientist and spoke in the odd language.

"❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈇8 ✌ ㈐3✌ ✡㈗4 ✋❄ ✌ ✌ ㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ㈐7㈗6", Sans describes.

" ❄ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ㈐7❄㈐7 ✋㈐3㈐3 ㈇8✋✌❄ ✡㈗4 ✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3 ✌ ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✌ ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ✋❄✋ ㈐7㈗6", They appear to be eager.

"✋ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ❄✌ ㈴8 ❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐3✌ ✡ ✋ ㈐7❄㈗4 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈴8 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✞ ✋㈇8㈗6", Sans is sweating.

" ✋ ㈗4 ㈐7❄ ㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ✌ ✌ ❄✋ ❄ ㈐7㈇7 ㈇8 ㈗6", the tall figure seemed angry.

The scientist walked back into the hallway and turned off the alarms, Sans returns to normal and sits down with his back to the wall in the hallway, he pats the ground next to him. You sit next to him, Sans seems to be happy currently.

"Nice outfit kid, Toriel has a good taste in clothes doesn't she?" Sans smiled.

You replied that it was her bunny friend that made it, but you stop mid sentence. You ask him if he knows what is happening in Snowdin right now.

"What do ya mean kid?" questioned Sans.

You tell him that Undyne has put the town under "Martial Law" and has began burning some monsters by tying them to trees. Then after scaring a group of hooded monsters, you tried to calm yourself down but ended up here.

Sans grabs your hand and rushes into the laboratory, you stumble as you get up, Sans is moving at speeds you have never seen before. He lets go of your hand once inside and takes off his lab coat and throws it on top of the machine he was working on. His fellow scientist seems perplexed.

" ✌❄ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ✡ ㈇8 ✋ ✍", demanded the tall figure.

"❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈐3 ㈇7✡㈗4 ✋ ❄ ㈗6", remarked Sans.

" ✌❄ ✞ ㈗4 ✋❄ ㈐7 ✡ ❄✋㈐3 ✋ ㈗6", scoffed the tall man.

While completely ignoring his co-worker, Sans grabs your hand once more and bolts to the end of the hallway. Once you two get to the end of the hall, Sans picks you up and takes you through another shortcut. For a moment you see nothing but white, then after a while your vision slowly fades into the real world. To your horror you realize you are tied to a tree with barbed wire, Sans, Toriel, and other monsters are tied up with you. Then there was Undyne, standing in front of you.

The fish gives out a hearty laugh, "Who's in control now?"

Undyne stikes a match and tosses it at the top of the tree, it won't take long for the inevitable fire to make it's way towards the bottom.

To be continued..

* * *

NOTE: Once again due to FanFiction not being able to display all the symbols for the "Mysterious Language"

Feel free to PM me if you want a translation, but if you want to experience the story from Arial's point of view don't ask for one.

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze

Next Installment: 4/10/16 (or sooner)


	8. Day of Despair

Yikes I'm two days past my goal! Sorry about that..

Unfortunately with school and AP classes they never give me a break.

However! This chapter is 2,689 words! (Not including what you're reading now!)

So enjoy and cheers to the longest chapter thus far!

* * *

You tug on the barbed wire holding you back, it's tied up in such a way that your arms are wrapped around your waist, however your legs are free. You nudge Sans and Toriel with your legs but they both appear to be unconscious, Undyne looks at you manically.

"Oh we can't be having that now! Tighter!" Ordered Undyne.

RG 01 and RG 02 hesitantly pulled on a wire, the restraints get tighter causing the spikes on the wire to dig deeper. All of the monsters tied up give out a groan, it seems to have woken up Toriel and Sans. Sans looks around with his glowing eye, he notices the fire on top of the tree and the smoke in the distance. He was speechless, you could sense his soul shivering at the of his hometown in flames. As Sans was going through an emotional shock, a small cloaked figure ran to Undyne.

"Messenger, report!" demanded Undyne.

"M-major, our lines have been broken and many of our members have fled. The northern part of town has nearly regained control, Grillby has been leading them." a shaky young voice said.

"Damn! Casualties?" inquired Undyne.

"W-well both sides have taken a hit, I would say eight people in total." pointed out a familiar voice.

You recognized the voice, but you could not believe that person would be aiding the destruction of Snowdin, "M-monster kid?!" you blurted.

In an instant, Undyne steps in front of you and curb stomped your skull into the trunk of the tree. You can feel your skull bending by the pressure metal boot, if Undyne goes even a millimeter deeper your skull would cave in.

"I've heard enough from you, you little sh-" Undyne stopped mid-sentence.

Her foot quickly lifted up from your face, Toriel had used fire magic to explode a fireball on Undyne's face. While she is distracted, Sans casts a bone spell, bones surface from the ground cutting away a part the barbed wire. With a little bit of maneuvering, everyone managed to free themselves from the sliced wire. The other monsters confronted RG 01 and RG 02, Sans and Toriel engaged Undyne. Before you would join them, you needed to get Monster Kid out of here. If he goes home with the cloak on he might be attacked by angry citizens, you meet him. Monster Kid looks like he has seen a ghost, you take off his cloak. For some odd reason, his cloak was holstering a small dagger. You take the knife away from the cloak, and tell him to go back home. Although hesitant, he runs back to the northern part of town.

You quickly discarded the knife by throwing it in the woods, holding the knife was freaking you out slightly, and joined Toriel and Sans in their battle. Everything turns black and white, Undyne is currently throwing spears in an obvious pattern. It was not hard to dodge the attack, but you knew Undyne was not even trying at the moment. Sans looks bored at the unimpressive attack, he responds by using his powers to slam the fish into trees, the ground, or anything that looks painful. Toriel on the other hand does not seem to be doing anything, she was mute and trying not to look at Undyne being assaulted. After a while, Sans does one more final slam into the ground, powerful enough to make an impression on the ground an inch thick. Your team was waiting for Undyne to get back up but she didn't, you began moving to her. Sans warned you not to go close to her, you ignore him, there was something wrong with Undyne she should've gotten up by now. Although Undyne ordered an entire militia to attack Snowdin, she deserves a second chance, right? You sit down next to her still body and create a bubble around yourself, just in case. You gave a firm shake on her shoulder, she does not respond. You flipped her over, which was a lot easier said than done, and took off her helmet.

This is the first time you have seen Undyne's face since the reset, and god was it horrible looking. Her eyes were replaced by black endless holes, and her scales around her eyes seemed burnt. Then you noticed something very peculiar, where was her eyepatch? Something was defiantly not right here, you ask Sans to look at Undyne. As he walked to you, Undyne talked in a very shaky voice.

"Damnit.. I can't fight him.. run.."

Her body jolts upwards, her eyes appear in two different colors, one blue one orange. Your heart sank, here it is, your worst nightmare. You ran towards the friendly Sans, he was also running towards you with Toriel. Once you joined back into the party, you tell them that thing, for lack of a better word, is the thing from your nightmares.

"I sure am, murderer." agreed the corrupted voiced Undyne, "You thought it would be so easy to abandon your timeline without consequence?" Corrupted Undyne stood up. The atmosphere has changed somehow, you feel like you're in for a bad time. You ask the corruption what it is talking about. An apparition of Sans with a red scarf appeared in front of you.

"Oh don't be naïve!" mocked a Sans sounding voice, "You know you abandoned your own timeline just to destroy another! You killed my brother and half of Snowdin and didn't even bother resetting! Papyrus..."

The apparition of Sans tilted his head to one side and started twitching and gave a blank stare, "Once I bring you back home, I will kill you every time you fall until you beg me to absorb your pathetic soul."

The friendly Sans walks in front of you, although you cannot tell if he is doing it to protect you or he's hiding something or perhaps both. "Woah buddy-chum-pal," He exposed, "you're super depressing to listen to. Also have you listened to yourself? Frisk kills a group of people, so you respond by invading a timeline that isn't your own, corrupt a leader, and force them to kill eight people. Don't you think there's a better way to do things? You know like talking to them before you break their arm?"

"Heh, you really have no idea what kind of abomination you possess over there. The truth is 'Frisk' has killed everyone multiple times, haven't you Chara? In fact I have a gift for you." It grinned.

You felt something in your hand, you look down to find a well-used knife in your hand. You look closely at it, a reflection appears on the knife revealing your face and a human face next to yours. You quickly turn around in a daze, you were not expecting another human to be in the Underground. Behind you was a kid who looked a lot like your human self. At the same time there were a couple of distinct differences, for one their clothes, skin and eyes were a different color. The human was wearing a green and bags sweater, their skin was extremely pale with rosy cheeks, and their eyes were red. You felt paralyzed as they spoke.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to come crawling back to me my dear Frisk." The human wraps their arms around you feeling all the different bones in your body, you felt uncomfortable. "I see you changed your identity, very clever. Now, let's pick off where we left off, kill mom."

You felt yourself being strung up like a puppet by the humans presence, your bones are rattling. Without any warning your grip handled the knife downwards as if you were going to stab something. Your arm then raised over your head, the memories are starting to come back. You give out a cry of distress, which turned out to be a loud moan. Toriel was the first to notice your cry, she diverts her attention away from the apparition.

"My child is something-" Toriel covers her mouth, "Sans..."

Sans glanced at Toriel pointing a finger towards you, he then traced the finger and nearly got a heart attack from what he saw. Tears were streaming down your face, every bone in your body was visibly shaking, and you felt your sins are crawling on your back. You try to look at Sans, but your eyes were focused on Toriel. You try to say, "Help me." But it came out as, "Kill... Kill..."

Sans forces you on the ground by turning you blue, annoyingly a piece of snow got in your eye socket. He then stepped over your back and took the knife away from your hands. The very second the knife was removed, the human dissipates into nothingness, and an instant feeling of relief cascaded through you. However it didn't last long, the memories that were regenerated by the knife were beyond horrible. Color fades from the world, a void in your soul is consuming it at a terrifying rate. Under the control of that human named 'Chara', you killed everyone in your sight without shedding a single emotion of regret. The worst part was you didn't do it just once, you did it over and over, and over again. You wanted to kneel over and die, the sins on your back are too colossal for anyone to save you. As you accepted your fate, something you haven't felt in a long time stops you. Inside your soul you embrace a pocket of determination, your world gains color once again, and the void closes in on itself.

You felt Sans turning you back into normal, he offers you a hand to help you off the ground. As you take his hand, the dampness of your hands from the snow causes his mitten and his hand to slip off. Sans blushes where no skeleton has blushed before, and takes his hand away from your hands. You notice that his hand has a metal screw poking out where the wrist is supposed to connect, also the end of his arm has an out of place hole. Sans blushes even more as he screws his hand back, even the apparition of Sans is embarrassed for him.

While laughing nervously, Sans punned, "Well I gotta hand it to you kid, what you did there was very F-wrist-sky!"

You cannot believe he just made a pun that involved your old name, and the word wrist, a double pun. You laugh at his god awful pun while the apparition simply smiled. You sighed, there is no reason to keep procrastinating any longer, it is time to take care of business. You stand in front of the Sans from your timeline, you cough hesitantly.

"Finally, now I can talk to you without being stabbed or have my arm broken." The wind howls by for a moment, "To be honest I don't know why you gave me that knife. Did you expect me to go on a murderous rampage of some sort? If so that is a freaky reason to give someone a knife. The sad thing is if my friends-, no, family wasn't here to help me it would've worked. You, Sans the Skeleton, have turned into a bit of a freak haven't you?"

The apparition howls in laughter, "Look who is talking! I saw it in your face as soon as you touched the knife, you remember everything don't you?"

You nod, "I remember everything. I remember the first time I fell to be greeted by a human with a pretty smile, it didn't take long for me to realise that smile is not a pretty one. After we talked for a while, they said they have the best plan ever, at that time I thought she was nice and innocent. When I realised how evil and wicked they were it was too late. From that point on, I was Chara. However, the truth is I was Frisk, but my image was bastardized by them. Until one day, in the middle of a timeline they disappeared out of blue after I killed Papyrus. As quickly as Chara left me, so did my memories about the last resets. All I remembered was how people lived, their emotions, and who they were. Sans after you judged me, I heard your brothers voice, he told me how proud he was that I stopped killing people. He gave me the determination to do the right thing, instead of lending Asgore my soul I restarted the timeline in hopes I could undo what I did."

The apparition appears dumbfounded, "Wait if Papyrus could talk to you after I dropped his scarf.. How did I not notice this sooner?! Bud we need to go back now."

You shake your head, "I'm not sure if you noticed Sans, but I don't have the determination to save or reset the timeline anymore. You know thats the saddest thing here. If you just approached me as a friend instead of smashing me into walls, and trapping me in the void, we could alreadybe be fixing the timeline. But no, you hurt me and killed me in my dreams, then you took control of Undyne and made her army kill eight people at least. You're the real freak here, but just like how Papyrus believed in me, I believe in you. Go back home, leave this place, and talk to me in my dreams. Although we may not be able to reset the timeline, we could find another way to make things go back to normal."

You spare the apparition.

Sans was hesitant but he spares you back, at last color returns to the world.

Sans goes changes from a ghost-like figure to his actual solid form, without your permission he hugs you. Although it is awkward, you go along with it.

The orange and blue eyes Sans whispers in your ear, "Its ok buddy I will do the right things from here on out, but this part might hurt a bit.

You back away from Sans and ask him what that means. You were quickly answered by a blaster burst to the face, it appears you are getting dunked on.

You attempt to summon your bubble, but you are pushed away from the blast before you could fully cast the spell. As you fall on the ground from the shove, you are in pain, it feels like your bones are burning from the inside out. You take 156 damage, only 49 HP left.

You try your best to ignore the pain, it's not the worst pain demon Sans has inflicted on you. You look up to see who pushed you out of the way, if it was Sans he would surely die with his 1 HP. To your relief it was not Sans, but in your spot now was the Great Papyrus. He stands in front of Sans's attack majestically with his orange eye glowing at its full potential. By using a bone, he blocks the attack entirely. Once Sans was done attacking, he was in horror to find Papyrus had taken your place. Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus lodged three bones in Sans body. Sans pathetically slumps to the ground and begins to cry.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE SKELETON, BUT I'M CONVINCED YOU ARE NOT SANS." Papyrus picked up Sans by the bones that impaled him.

Blood pours from Sans's wounds and mouth, it trickles down the bones inside of him. You could not stand the sight of Sans dying, you have seen it happen too much, you turn your head away. Apparently Toriel had the same idea, while trying not to look she picks you up and shields your eyes. You felt sick about what you have just seen, out of all of the people, why Papyrus?

To be continued..

* * *

Credits:

Written by: seanc99

Cover Image By: GolzyBlaze

(Hopefully) Next Installment Date: April 17, 2016


End file.
